


In his strong hands

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: In his strong hands [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Caretaking, Dominant Billy Bones, Fear, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, M/M, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Stress Relief, Submissive John Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little piece I came up with, about John Silver taking a punishment from Billy Bones. This does not connect with the "Not fucking Tortuga" series at all. Basically it's just smutty garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his strong hands

**1.**  
”Sorry, what?”  
”It’s the Captain’s order, Billy.”  
”Well, have Joji do it! I’m not the fucking torture master here. And you know what I feel ’bout torture.”  
”He’s not to be tortured, Billy, just taught a lesson.”  
  
Mr. Gates looked firmly at the boson, who’d just come climbing down the rigging. They’d reach Nassau soon and Billy was equally confused and displeased with the unusual order.  
  
”Exactly what am I suppose to do with him, that Joji or why not DeGroot could do better than me?”  
”He’s more afraid of ya, lad. That’s it.”  
  
Billy almost laughed.  
  
”Good one, Gates. Really.”  
”Have ya not seen how he’s lookin’ at ya, lad? Ya scare’im, alright.”  
”Haven’t even done anything but forced him to peel some fucking potatoes.”  
”That’s the point. Take ’im down and give’im a proper beatin’.”  
”But…”  
”It’s an order, Billy! And me or the Captain will take a look when ya’r done, to make sure he’s got what he deserved.”  
”Actually I’m not fucking comfortable bruising him up.”  
”As I said, it’s a fucking order!” Gates was really angry now. ”Beat’im, kick’im or put’im over ya’r god damn knee and spank’im! I don’t care how ya do it, just do it! The point is: teach that lousy, lying cook a lesson.”  
”No torture?”  
”No torture.”  
”And I don’t want the crew to see it, hear it or ever hear about it.”  
”Of course not. That’s why he’s asking ya.”  
”He or you, or both of you?”  
  
Mr. Gates just sighed.  
  
”Whatever.”  
  
Billy snorted.  
  
”Look, Billy…”  
”Doesn’t matter. I’ll do it. Where is he?”  
  
  
**2.**  
This was really stupid. _Put’im over ya’r god damn knee._ Billy hadn’t received that kind of punishment more than a couple of times as a kid, and once as an adult. Hadn’t been hard to obey his parents, since they always wanted him to understand why this or that wasn’t good behavior. They’d never punished him for anything without a really good reason, and never if he’d done something he didn’t know was wrong. Actually, his parents disappointment hurt more than the spanking, and Billy never made the same mistake twice.  
  
After all, what the cook had done deserved something far more harsh than a stupid spanking, but Billy’d come to hate the whip and anything it stood for since the time in slavery, not to mention torture of any sort. And if the crew found out ’bout the map, this could actually turn out really bad, not only for Silver but for the Captain as well. A quick, burning humiliation with no one looking might just be what that smug, grinning, lousy cook needed. Billy went down to the carter cargo space and made sure to lock the door behind him. Silver was sitting on the floor and had a very anxious expression in his boyish face, apparently focused on both looking innocent and clever at the same time. With another man than Billy Bones it might actually have worked.  
  
”Well, how wonderful. I thought they’d send Joji, but then you’re bigger and…”  
”Just shut up, will you? God, that fucking mouth of yours! I should stitch it up. Maybe I’ll ask the Captain to change the punishment.”  
  
He began to walk back at the door and heard how Silver started to panic.  
  
”No, no, no, please… Billy, I’ll shut up. Promise!”  
  
The man actually looked really frightened and Billy almost felt sorry for him. Being a prisoner, not knowing what would happen was a feeling he knew all too well and he could see the fear Silver tried to hide under his layers of irony and joking. The bosun scrunched down in front of the man and put a hand under his chin.  
  
”Look, I’m not gonna kill you and I’m not gonna mutilate, torture or whip you. Just shut the fuck up and listen.”  
  
The cooks very blue eyes went even bigger and he swallowed. God, he looked so innocent, Billy thought, fully aware of the amount of lies those big, blue eyes contained.  
  
”What you did could put the Captain, and the crew, in a very bad position and as you might guess, I don’t fucking like that at all.”  
  
Silver didn’t dare to answer, he just swallowed and Billy smiled.  
  
”Finally. Never thought you actually could keep that tongue behind bars for this long.”  
  
The lousy cook gave him a resentful gaze, which made the bosun chuckle.  
  
”See, not so hard? Now, let me just say this: I’m not gonna cause you any permanent damage and you’ll be staying at the Walrus, if you take the punishment and don’t get any more stupid fucking ideas that may ruin the Captain’s plans, the crew unity or the fucking food. You understand?”  
  
Silver just nodded.  
  
”Sorry, what?”  
”Yes… yes, I understand.”  
”Good. Now, I just want you to know, that I don’t particularly like to be in this position, but I can assure you, it’s far better for you to be in my hands instead of Joji’s, or the Captain’s.”  
”What will you do to me?”  
  
Billy sighed and sat down on a box.  
  
”I’m giving you a spanking, Silver.”  
  
  
**3.**  
The cooks eyes turned wider and he looked at the bosun to see if he was joking, but Billy looked just as serious as always.  
  
”Is this some kind of joke?”  
  
The bosun frowned.  
  
”Does it look like I’m joking?”  
  
Silver swallowed and Billy began to loose patience.  
  
”Choose, thief. You can leave this crew, knowing that we’ll make sure no crew will take you in. Or, despite my feelings regarding torture, I can let Joji have his way with you. Does any of this sounds good to you?”  
  
Silver just shook his head.  
  
”Alright, then. I don’t approve of torture or whipping and I really don’t like the idea of you running around Nassau leaking wrong information in wrong ears and actually, despite you being a lying, manipulating thief, not to mention a horrible cook, I really have no wish to see you dead. So, what do you choose, thief? Remember, if you take the punishment, the crew will never hear of any of this. Not your thievery and not your punishment, I swear. At least not from the few of us who know about it. I don’t now how sloppy _you_ are with that tongue.”  
  
Silver mumbled something.  
  
”Come on, Silver! Speak out, for fucks sake, or should I fetch Joji?”  
”No…”  
”No, what?”  
”Guess I’ll take the bloody spanking.”  
”Wise decision. Come on, then, drop your trousers.”  
  
Billy patted his lap and Silver, now blushing from shame, unbuckled while trying to avoid his gaze. He slowly bent over the bosuns knees, and while reaching for something to hold on to maintain balance, Billy held his left arm up.  
  
”Grab this.”  
  
Feeling more humiliated than ever before, Silver grabbed the reached arm – fuck, it was strong! – and wished he couldn’t feel the bosuns muscular thigh against his cock. Billy adjusted him with a hand more careful than he’d expected. Clearly the bosun didn’t wish to cause any greater harm and Silver swallowed.  
  
”Exactly how much of this will I get?”  
”As much as I consider necessary. And you can scream. No one will hear you, and I won’t tell.”  
”I’m not fucking screaming! Get on with it.”  
  
The first slap was much harder than Silver had expected and left a burning feeling he’d not felt since he was a young boy, bending over the knee of the harsh blacksmith that’d been raising him when his parents died. Billy’s palm was just as hard as the blacksmith’s and the thieving, lousy cook had to bite his teeth together, not to let out a sound.  
  
Fuck, it hurt! The bosun was a very careful man in everything he did and this was no exception. With just enough time between every slap to make Silver be aware of the next, he took to the task with the same determination and seriousness he did with any work he was suppose to do. No joking, no scorn or any harsh words. Despite the pain, Silver was aware of the lack of ridiculing and felt grateful for it, but as he could feel his ass turning more and more red, he began to move involuntarily to avoid some of the pain, which was useless since the bosun’s hold on him was firm enough to keep him right in his place. The slapping stopped and the bosun put a hand softly on his ass. Silver flinched.  
  
”As I said, you can scream. There’s no shame in that.”  
  
Silver opened his mouth to ask the bosun to fuck off, but all he could utter was a small whimper and Billy adjusted him once more.  
  
”I’m sorry, but we’re not done yet, Silver. Promised I’d make you remember this punishment for a very long time.”  
  
The bosun didn’t sound the least mocking or malicious this time either, and maybe that’s what made Silver loose the last of his self-control. As Billy once again began to slap his now very red buttocks, the thief couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He buried his face against the mans arm and screamed, cried and whimpered like a child. The only thing he didn’t do, was to beg the bosun stop.  
  
  
**4.**  
”Are you alright?”  
  
The bosun’s voice was very soft as he helped Silver rise. The statement of the thieves ass, and the fact that he was standing half naked in front of Billy, trying to wipe the tears away like a child made Silver turn away in shame, but his legs had become shivery from the pain and he felt how the bosun catched him just before he hit the ground.  
  
”Whoa, easy… Come here, I’ll help you.”  
  
With very soft hands, careful not to touch his sore buttocks, Billy helped him to lay down on him, as if the bosun was a mattress. He hold Silver firmly around his waist and stroke his upper back with the other hand.  
  
”I’m really sorry I had to do this to you, just want you to know that.”  
”Then why the _fuck_ did you not leave it to Joji?!”  
  
He was crying now, tears flushing without any possibility to restrain them anymore. Billy stroke his hair.  
  
”Because if I had, you might’ve lost something more valuable than your dignity. Joji’s _really_ good at his job and despite how much I wish for that tongue of yours to keep silent, I wouldn’t like you to loose it.”  
”He’d really do that?”  
”If I didn’t know he would, I certainly wouldn’t have done this. As I told you, I don’t like torture. I’m not a very good liar either, so I couldn’t pretend to punish you, and as much as I didn’t like to do this, you deserved it.”  
”I know.”  
  
As painful as the slaps had been, just as soft were the strokes on his hair and shoulders. Strangely enough, this only made him cry more. And even more strange, was the fact that he felt more released than ashamed, lying with his sore, red ass still naked, and his bare cock pressed against the bosun's groin. He’d never seen the bosun fully naked, but a glance or two had made him sure of whatever equipment Billy Bones possessed, it sure was of the bigger sort. Now he could feel it to and he felt as if he aught to rise, to take what little dignity he had left and find some place were he could be alone with his humiliation, but the exhaustion stopped him and the bosun who clearly felt what state Silver was in, didn’t seem to bother at all. In fact, the situation in the bosun’s own trousers seemed to have changed a bit as well.  
  
Suddenly Silver felt a soft kiss on his teary cheek.  
  
”How are ya feelin’, John?”  
  
The bosun had never used his first name before and most certainly not in a tender voice like this. Silver tried not to sob, failing completely.  
  
”They’ll find out. The crew. Won’t be able to fucking sit for a week! Should’ve let Joji have me. I’ll be a fucking laughingstock.”  
”What? Ya don’t think I’ve had this treatment myself here? Everyone here has, except for the Captain, DeGroot, Morley and Mr. Gates. And I bet they’d have their share of spanking before they took to the black. I’d been here for like a year or so, when I almost managed to set the Captain’s cabin on fire. Wasn’t careful enough with the lamp, so when we came ashore, the former first mate Mr. Lamberth took me out to the forest and gave me the ass beating of my life. Did scream far more than you and I couldn’t sit for a good week, but Mr. Lamberth never mocked me ’bout it, nor did anyone else. And I was never sloppy with fire again.”  
  
Silver sobbed.  
  
”Ya sure won’t get that map back, no matter what ya do to me, ya know that? Burned it.”  
”I know. Ya burn the food and the bloody map. Worst cook I’ve ever met.”  
”A lousy cook and a lying thief and instead of having me fucking flogged or hanged, ya spank me… And then comforting me? Why are ya doing this? Doesn’t make any fucking sense, Billy.”  
”Maybe not, but I’d kind of miss ya if ya ran away now. Or got yerself killed. Just because ya’r a lousy cook and a lying thief doesn’t mean I don’t like ya. And no, ya don’t have to give me that look. I know very well how they treat boys and younger men in the navy. Been there myself once and we don’t treat our brothers like that here.”  
”Not even a lousy cook and a lying thief?”  
”Not even him. But I bet ya won’t steal or lie to yar brothers anymore now?”  
”Never.”  
”Thought so. Now, sleep a little. I’ll hold ya…”  
  
Silver swallowed hard, somehow realizing that despite the humiliation he’d won, and despite not being killed or sent away, he’d lost something. As vulnerable as the bosun had seen him now, he’d never thought anyone would do, and he’d certainly not trusted anyone to keep silent ’bout it. Billy Bones, on the other hand, was a different kind of man, Silver realized. He wouldn’t mock him ’bout this or make the humiliation worse. He’d actually saved his life and Silver’s future on the Walrus now was in his indeed very strong hands.  
  
TBC


End file.
